


Emily or Emilia?

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will decide to adopt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily or Emilia?

Hannibal and Will considered adopting ten years into their marriage. It was tricky because they were still being hunted even if they were considered dead by the FBI. Abigail would never be replaced but it was time they cared for someone else again, besides each other. 

They made a pact to not manipulate the child and also don't kill it. (Hannibal glared at Will at the remark but Will was still hurt about it) so the kid would be only cared and loved. 

Hannibal pulled some strings and managed to find a girl for adoption. He assured Will that he hadn't kidnapped the little girl but Will only fully believed him when he saw the adoption papers.   
It was a beautiful baby of four months old still unnamed by her mother. That was a problem for the both of them because they couldn't compromise to a name together. 

\- Her name is Emily, Hannibal. - Will told for the hundredth time.

\- Emilia. Emily is too common.

\- What is the problem with common? - Will put his hands on his waist offended.

\- This girl is going to be special so she needs a special name.

\- A name won't determine that, Hannibal.

\- It might help.

Will huffed in annoyance. 

\- Why Emilia anyways?

\- I like the name. - Hannibal said simply. - It's simple yet unique.

Will sighed. This was a lost cause and he didn't even liked the name Emily that much to fight over it with his husband. 

\- Fine, Hannibal. We'll name her Emilia.

Hannibal smiled and kissed his husband in gratitude. 

\- But the next one I'll name.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I should post this one but I had some ideas last night about it so I'm posting.


End file.
